Flock goes pokemon
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: One day, when the flcok wakes up, they find out their-Get this- pokemon. After a run in with a blue haired and Blue eyed girl, they get captured in red and white balls, as Max calls them. can they break out,and return to their original forms?


**Yes! My first Pokemon/MR Story!**

**Jiya: How in the name of heck could you possibly make a stupid X-over like that? 0_0**

**Me: :( Dont rain on my dreams!**

**Jiya: its dont rain on your PARADE, oh so so smart one.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Jiya: sarcasm...**

**Me: Oh... ON WIT DA STORY!**

**Jiya: Kicked dont own crud.**

**Me: Yet, young one, yet. And Max, Fang, and Ig are 10, Angel is 2, Gazzer is 4, and Nudge is 7. The Pokemon main characters are 10 also.**

Max:

I wandered around our little campsite, we had gotten our feathery butts kicked by the erasers after they chased us out of our home, and took Jeb away , sadly. Gah. Fang has gotten...Distant. I don't know why, i keep trying to figure out the problem, but he just...Pushes us away. Sigh. it was probably 2:00 PM, which means by watch is done. I fell down, already asleep. Fighting erasers takes a lot out of you...

(In the morning...)

I woke up, and scratched my head. Why do i feel...A smooth surface? Wha-? I look into a piece of glass from a bottle or soemthing, and see my reflection. I was: 1. In a flipping tutu! 2. Not myself. 3. Some type of flipping animal! Ugh!

I looked around at my flock. WHAT! Fang was-What looked like- a Weasel mixed with a fish...Gazzy was a weird little monkey like thing, but he was red... Angel was a white, yellow, and blue squirrel...Nudge was a brown and yellow bunny, Iggy was a lizard like orange thing, and Total was a small grey and black dog/wolf like animal. Well, that's what i guess...

"urgh.." Nudge said, waking up and rubbing her head. She seemed to notice what we were, and gasped. "why are we animal things!" I was surprised she didn't go into a rant. Her shout woke up the rest of the flock, alert as always. "What are we?" I muttered, just as a cartoon-like girl burst through the trees of our little clearing. She gasped, and pulled out a video-game like thing. "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Physic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance." It said, in a monotone like voice. She grinned an open mouth grin at me. What? i was a _Kirila?_

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller." So Fang was A Buizel...

She took out a white and red ball, then threw it. "Come on out, piplup!" She yelled. Ok, what the heck? A white light beamed out of the ball, and appeared a tiny penguin creature. Apparently, it was a piplup. "Use captivate on Buizel!" She commanded, and the piplup shot-get this- Hearts at Fang. His eyes went all hearty, and then the girl shouted, "Peck!" OK, I was getting more pissed at this girl by the second. The piplup's yellow beat turned flashing white, and it tackled Fang, then hit him with it, hard. "Now, use bubblebeam!" The piplup did as told, and Fang fell down, his eyes red and circly. "Piplup, return!" She threw the ball, and the Piplup was sucked in. She then took out another ball. "Togekiss, come on out!"

the girl twirl,d then threw the ball, and the white light made a weird animal with wings appear. "Togekiss, use steel wing!" the thing, Togekiss, did, and this time Angel, who i think was the squirrel thing, was knocked out instantly. She threw out 3 balls, one to get Togekiss, and the other two to suck Angel and fang in. No! "Sweet! A bunch of unusual Pokemon! Its my lucky day!" then, she threw out some thing called Dodrio. She ended up gettign us all into those stupid balls. Dang that girl with Blue hair and eyes!

**Me: Who do yuo think It is?**

**Jiya: Dawn.**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not...**

**Jiya: Im your mind, I know its dawn. **

**Me: DONT SPOIL THE ENDING!**

**Jiya: Whatever. REVIEW!**

**Me: yes, REVEIW!**


End file.
